My CSI
by xXScoutiXx
Summary: This is pretty much and completly AU story. It is the way I wish CSI was sometime. It deals with The CSI's Gil, Sara, Cath, Warrick, Nick, Greg, AND Brass. With thier WivesHubby's and Kids. This Story Contains GSR and Yo!bling. Again a completely AU Story
1. Info On Adults

**Sara Sidle-Grissom:**

_Age: _37

_Spouse: _Gil Grissom

_Kids: _Sydney Ann & Riley Lynn

_Job:_ LVPD Lead CSI Day Shift

_Anniversary: _July 9th

_City:_ Las Vegas N.V.

**Gilbert Grissom:**

_Age: _43

_Spouse: _Sara Sidle

_Kids: _Sydney Ann & Riley Lynn

_Job: _LVPD CSI Swing Shift Supervisor

_Anniversary: _July 9th

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**Catherine Willows-Brown:**

_Age: _41

_Spouse: _Warrick Brown

_Kids: _Lindsey Marie, Nicole Leigh, & Jacob Maddox

_Job: _LVPD CSI Day Shift Supervisor

_Anniversary: _June 1st

_City: _Las Vegas N.V

**Warrick Brown:**

_Age: 39_

_Spouse: _Catherine Willows

_Kids: _Nicole Leigh & Jacob Maddox

Step Kids: Lindsey Marie

_Job: _LVPD Lead CSI Swing Shift

_Anniversary: _June 1st

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**Kelly Maddox-Stokes:**

_Age: _37

_Spouse: _Nick Stokes

_Kids: _Jessica Samantha & Madeline Sabrina

_Job: LVPD Assistant_ Corner Day Shift

_Anniversary: _May 14th

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**Nicolas Stokes:  
**_Age: _38

_Spouse: _Kelly Maddox

_Kids: _Jessica Samantha & Madeline Sabrina

_Job: _LVPD 2nd Lead Swing Shift

_Anniversary: _May 14th

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**Miranda Storm-Sanders:**

_Age:_ 29

_Spouse: _Gregory Sanders

_Kids: _Abigail Rachael, Dawn Margret & Isabelle Marie

_Job: _LVPD Detective

_Anniversary: _July 15th

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**Gregory Sanders:**

_Age:_ 29

_Spouse:_ Miranda Storm

_Kids: _Dawn Margret & Isabelle Marie

_Step Kids: _Abigail Rachael

_Job: _LVPD Lead CSI Graveyard

_Anniversary: _July 15th

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**Sofia Curtis-Lowen**

_Age: _40

_Spouse: _Cameron Lowen

_Kids: _Angelica Mia

_Job: _LVPD Lead Detective

_Anniversary: _January 29th

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**Cameron Lowen:**

_Age: _38

_Spouse: _Sofia Curtis

_Kids: _Angelica Mia

_Job: _Casino Owner

_Anniversary: _January 29th

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**Karrie Stanford-Brass:**

_Age: _49

_Spouse: _James Brass_  
Kids: _Destiny Angel, James Jr & Kimberly Nicole

_Step Kids: _Ellie Rebbecca

_Job: _LVPD Corner Swing Shift

_Anniversary: _December 31st

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**James Brass:**

_Age: _49

_Spouse: _Karrie Stanford

_Kids: _Ellie Rebecca, James Jr. & Kimberly Nicole

_Step Kids: _Destiny Angel

_Job: _LVPD Head Detective

_Anniversary: _December 31st

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.


	2. Childrens Bio's

**Sara Sidle-Grissom:**

_Age: _37

_Spouse: _Gil Grissom

_Kids: _Sydney Ann & Riley Lynn

_Job:_ LVPD Lead CSI Day Shift

_Anniversary: _July 9th

_City:_ Las Vegas N.V.

**Gilbert Grissom:**

_Age: _43

_Spouse: _Sara Sidle

_Kids: _Sydney Ann & Riley Lynn

_Job: _LVPD CSI Swing Shift Supervisor

_Anniversary: _July 9th

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**Catherine Willows-Brown:**

_Age: _41

_Spouse: _Warrick Brown

_Kids: _Lindsey Marie, Nicole Leigh, & Jacob Maddox

_Job: _LVPD CSI Day Shift Supervisor

_Anniversary: _June 1st

_City: _Las Vegas N.V

**Warrick Brown:**

_Age: 38_

_Spouse: _Catherine Willows

_Kids: _Nicole Leigh & Jacob Maddox

Step Kids: Lindsey Marie

_Job: _LVPD Lead CSI Swing Shift

_Anniversary: _June 1st

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**Kelly Maddox-Stokes:**

_Age: _37

_Spouse: _Nick Stokes

_Kids: _Jessica Samantha & Madeline Sabrina

_Job: LVPD Assistant_ Corner Day Shift

_Anniversary: _May 14th

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**Nicolas Stokes:  
**_Age: _39

_Spouse: _Kelly Maddox

_Kids: _Jessica Samantha & Madeline Sabrina

_Job: _LVPD 2nd Lead Swing Shift

_Anniversary: _May 14th

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**Miranda Storm-Sanders:**

_Age:_ 29

_Spouse: _Gregory Sanders

_Kids: _Abigail Rachael, Dawn Margret & Isabelle Marie

_Job: _LVPD Detective

_Anniversary: _July 15th

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**Gregory Sanders:**

_Age:_ 29

_Spouse:_ Miranda Storm

_Kids: _Dawn Margret & Isabelle Marie

_Step Kids: _Abigail Rachael

_Job: _LVPD Lead CSI Graveyard

_Anniversary: _July 15th

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**Sofia Curtis-Lowen**

_Age: _40

_Spouse: _Cameron Lowen

_Kids: _Angelica Mia

_Job: _LVPD Lead Detective

_Anniversary: _January 29th

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**Cameron Lowen:**

_Age: _38

_Spouse: _Sofia Curtis

_Kids: _Angelica Mia

_Job: _Casino Owner

_Anniversary: _January 29th

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**Karrie Stanford-Brass:**

_Age: _49

_Spouse: _James Brass_  
Kids: _Destiny Angel, James Jr & Kimberly Nicole

_Step Kids: _Ellie Rebbecca

_Job: _LVPD Corner Swing Shift

_Anniversary: _December 31st

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.

**James Brass:**

_Age: _49

_Spouse: _Karrie Stanford

_Kids: _Ellie Rebecca, James Jr. & Kimberly Nicole

_Step Kids: _Destiny Angel

_Job: _LVPD Head Detective

_Anniversary: _December 31st

_City: _Las Vegas N.V.


	3. First Day Of School

DISCLAIMER: Do not own any of the Charaters from the show CSI. Right now I wish I did but that is not so!

Spoilers: NONE! It is my own little CSI hence the title.

A/N: Please don't yell at me! This is really my first CSI story I am used to writting Charmed stories and they are much different from each other! Again This is my own version of CSI it is pretty much CSI at their homes living with thier family's. I really hope you enjoy it! ♥♥♥

* * *

**Grissom Home**

"Sydney, honey time to wake up," Sara Sidle said as she bent down and woke her eleven year old.

"Mmmmm" Sydney rolled over in her bed pulling the covers over her head along the way.

"Syd, It is time to wake up." Sara said pulling back the covers. Sydney sighed and sat up in her bed and smiled.

"Happy?"

"Very, now get your clothes together and get showered. It your first day of fourth grade!" Sara said standing up. Sydney rolled her eyes and fell back down against her bed pulling the covers again over her head. "Sydney!" Sara yelled from the hallway.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Sydney said as she rolled out of bed. Sara walked across the hall to the room the reads _"BEWARE: Hurricane City!" _Sara takes a deep breath and enters. When she steps inside she automatically stubs her toe on something.

"Ow damn it!" Sara yells which wakes her eight year old. Riley sits straight up sock over her face as she looks around the room.

"Oh morning mom!" Riley said perkily.

"Riley how many times have I told you to clean your room!" Sara said rubbing her foot.

"Ummm...about a thousand"

"Exactly, and why don't you ever listen to me?" Sara said folding her arms.

"It's not that I don't listen it's just that I get distracted while I am doing it," Riley smiles innocently. Sara rolls her eyes as she turns toward the door.

"Just get dressed and showered and meet me down stairs for breakfast." Sara said as she exited the disaster of a room. Sara walked down the steps and to the kitchen collapsing onto the island stool putting her head on the island. Gil Grissom turns off the stove and turns from his position at the stove and smiles at his wife.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Gil said as her walked over to her side. Sara mumbled something. "All I got out of that was hurricane and stubbornness. Now it is my guess that the hurricane part was Riles and the stubbornness was Syd...Am I right?" Gil said sitting on the stool next to Sara. Sara nods her head and looks up at him with a puppy dog look. "Aw my poor girl," Gil said opening his arms for her to enter them.

"I hate the first day of school." Sara pouted as she entered his embrace.

"Why we always have so much fun?" Gil said smiling evilly at her.

"Yes I know that but the mornings are hell." Sara said relaxing her head in his chest.

"Aw, Sweetie I am sorry." Gil said stroking her hair. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Lunch." Sara said matter'o'factly.

"Well that I can do."

"With Nick and Kelly...I miss them" Sara asked in a pout. Gil smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Brown Home**

"Ahhhh! No bath! Ahhhh" A five year old runs out of the bathroom buck naked.

"Jacob Maddox Brown, get your naked hiney back here," Catherine Willows Brown said as she chased after he son.

"No!" Jake said. As he passed his father Warrick Brown, Warrick grabs him. Catherine came running in arms dripping with suds. She stopped when she saw Warrick had their.

"Thanks" Catherine said as she took Jake from Warrick and placed a kiss on Warrick's cheek.

"No problem," Warrick smiled. Just as Catherine left Lindsey Willows-Brown and Nicole Brown ran down stairs.

"Dad!"

"Dad!" Lindsey and Nicole yelled as they came down the stairs.

"Dad, tell Lindsey that it is my turn to ride up front." Nicole complained.

"No tell her it is my turn!" Lindsey said as she shoved her sister out of the way which Nicole did back.

"Hey..hey!...HEY... you two break it up," Warrick said getting it to the middle of the shoving party. "Nikki I am sorry but it is Linds' turn to sit up front." Warrick said which caused a heavy sigh and razzberry. "But if you too keep this up I will let Jakey sit up front."

"But he's five." Lindsey said confused.

"Your point is." Warrick asked.

"Mom would never let you let him sit up there which means..." Lindsey got his point and shut up.

"So how bout some cereal!" Warrick said changing the subject. There was a sigh from Nicole.

"What Nic you got a problem with cereal?" Warrick asked.

"No...It just that the Grissom's get home fries, eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice on their first day of school why can't we?" Nicole complained.

"Well first we never have enough time for me to prepare that type of meal between you two fighting and your brother and second your uncle Gil is a better cook then I am and I don't want to poison my kids." This gets giggles from the girls. "So cereal it is. What type do you want."

"Cookie Crisp!" Nicole shouts.

"Ok...Linds?" Warrick goes to the cupboard and pulls out the cookie crisp.

"Ummm Honey nut Cheerios" Lindsey says sitting at the dinner table. Warrick pulled out the Cheerios and placed them in a bowl.

"And I will have some Rice Crispy's" Warrick said as he pulled them out and put them in a bowl as well then he took the girls bowls and put them in front of them. Soon Jake came running out fully clothed this time.

"Daddy I want Cookie Kisp!" Them boy yelled as he came into the room.

* * *

**Stokes Home**

"That's mine!" Jessica Stokes yells as her sister Madison Stokes takes a barrette from the jewelery box in there room.

"Ya, but it looks better on me!" Maddie taunted.

"No it doesn't!" Jessie yelled back.

"Yes it does!" Maddie said as she pushed her sister in to the lamp. The lamp toppled over and hit the ground shattering. "Your in trouble!" Maddie said frightened

"You pushed me into it!" Jessie said tears beginning to roll down her face. At this time they could hear foot steps coming up the steps. Nick Stokes enters extremely peeved.

"What is going on up here girls?" Nick asked looking at the broken lamp.

"Jessie tried to steal my barrette so I pushed her away!" Maddie said running to her father tears in her eyes. Nick picked the girl up.

"Well that is no reason to push her Mads." Nick said looking in her eyes.

"Daddy it was my barrette!" Jessie said looking up at her father tears rolling down her eyes. Nick sighed as he looked between his girls.

"Is it really hers Madison?" Nick said looking sternly at his daughter.

"Ya, But it looks better on me." Maddie said smiling innocently.

"Your twins it looks the same, Now why don't we go down stairs and have mommy do your hair." Nick said holding out his hand for Jessie to grab. Jessie walks to her father and takes his hand. The three walk down stairs to the living room where Kelly is sitting on the couch reading a magazine with the stereo lightly playing a country song. Nick walks the girl into the living room then set Maddie down. Jessie runs to her mother and jumps on the couch.

"Mommy can you do my hair in to braids?" Jessie says smiling sweetly.

"Sure sweet pea." Kelly puts the magazine down and shuts off the music.

"Me to mommy!" Maddie says running toward the couch.

"You to Mads." Kelly pulls Jessie into her lap and starts to do her hair. Nick cell phone goes off as she walks into the kitchen.

"Stokes...oh hey Griss...No...I took the day off...first day of school...Kel took the day off to...sure I will go...I will ask her...kay I will call you back...bye." Nick shut his phone just as Kelly came into the kitchen.

"Hey babe," Kelly said wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his next.

"Kids." Nick said leaning his neck to the side to give her more access.

"School bus...Phone?"

"Griss...asked if we wanted to go out to lunch with him and Sar...and since I haven't seen Sar in a few weeks I said I would go but I told them I would ask you if you wanted to go." Nick told her.

"Well call him back tell him I would be delighted to go." Kelly said smiling into his neck. Nick turned towards her and smiled as he kissed her.

* * *

I will get back to this story once you all tell me what you think I know it is sooo out in left field but a story popped into my head and I had to wright it down If you all like it I will go on! ♥♥♥ please Read and Reveiw. I would appricate no flames if you don't like it keep it to your self or tell me what I can Change **_POLITELY! _**

Thanks!

♥♥Everyone's Little CSI Girl♥♥


End file.
